Halo Legends:Requests for Guardianship Archive
Archives of Past RfGs SheWhoKnows *Username: SheWhoKnows *Reason for request: Wanting to fill in the position of third Guardian. *Specializations: Not very good with coding, but am good with wikitext. I also have admin experience beforehand at Super Fanon, Emerald Grove, and several other wiki's. *Why do you want to be an Administrator here?: I'd like to be a Guardian to fill in Snapatchu's absence, and to help further the wiki as it grows. *What will you change if you get the position? - Maybe tidying this place up a bit... *The last question...:Guardians are the administrators of Halo Legends, keep things running smoothly but are equal to regular users. And being one is the upmost honor to receive on this wiki. EliteMaster117 *Username: EliteMaster117 *Reason for Request: Wanting to fill empty position with utmost authority. *Specializations: Moderately good with coding, and is good with wikitext. Is bureaucrat at Superfanon, and has been with wikia for two years. *Why do you want to be an Administrator here?: To fill Snapatchu's absence, and to help this wikia grow. Will help spread the word! *What will you change if you get the position?: I will help with new users, set some new templates, and clean up around here. SPARTAN-08BLAM! Username: SPARTAN-08BLAM! *Reason for Request: Take up the mantle of an admin, help bring peace and fun to Halo Legends *Specialization: Canon Expert, is willing to learn coding. Helping people, IE: resolving conflicts. *Why do you want to be an administrator?: I think, as an administrator I could use my abilities to the best possible extent, and help users with any questions regarding Canon, plot, character development etc. *What will you change if you get the position?: Well, the wiki will become closely intertwined with Canon, and probably categorize things as I have done in the past. *Who are the Guardians and what does it mean to be one?: I see the guardians as the watchers of the community. There, but never imposing upon the community, they are serving the community rather than controlling it. Lauren Spartan177 Username:Lauren Spartan177 *Reason for Request: To assist the Halo Legends community by filling Snapatchu's place as he has renounced his Guardianship. I would like to protect and serve this Wiki to the best of my abilities. *Specialization:I tend to work smarter than harder, but am willing to do anything to help anyone in need. I am told that I give excellent advice. *Why do you want to be an Administrator here?:I wish to help all in need, and wish to assist anyone who asks. Ever since I net the Guardians, they have been kind and curtious, and I wish to be that as well. *What will you change if you get the position?:I can't make promises, but I will do anything I can to help this community, and be there when the community needs me. I wish to serve this country some day, and I believe this is a start to helping others.